


Of Crafts

by Saraste



Series: scars of azanulbizar [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Crafts, F/F, Family, Post-Battle of Azanulbizar, Wintering, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin finds that idle hands make for idle thoughts, which give way to bad thoughts, but Nori offers good advice.





	

That winter Dwalin itches for a craft, to occupy her thoughts, still her fretful fingers through the wintering. Even if Nori is enough to fill her arms, fill her thoughts, her heart. Even when their pebble is the center of their lives, all fresh budding life and stumbling words.

 

Nori looks at her over her loom, eyes knowing, hair bound back to keep it from snagging. Dwalin looks back at her.

 

‘War is my only craft,’ she says. She leans heavily against the comforting stone at her back. Good stone. But it's not Erebor. Her hands do not shake. They don't. 

 

‘Doesn’t have to be,’ Nori says, gently, the shuttle swishes as she passes it through, the thread is blue.

 

Dwalin looks at their wee dwarfling, curled asleep on the big chair by the fireplace. Nori has the truth of it. Still, Dwalin's fingers ache to create something she can hold, hold in a different way than she can their pebble, who deserves all the live they can give. 

 

But Nori is right. There is craft enough in mothering to soften the long shadows of Azanulbizar. She looks at Dwalin, smiling. ‘No, it doesn't.’

 


End file.
